


山河 22

by Passarinhos



Category: Passarinhos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passarinhos/pseuds/Passarinhos





	山河 22

二十二、

汉城的夜是《一千零一夜》里璀璨旖旎的世界。

它藏在魔窟里，来得出乎意料，去的突如其来，是彩色胶片与黑色胶片无缘无故重合的剪影，霓虹的灯光一黯，天地俱静，所有的爱恨情欲都被掩埋在这片无边的黑夜里，唯留一种狂欢后的怆然。

姜义建倚靠床头，烟卷衔在嘴里，点上火。

房间没有开灯，从主卧的窗外远眺出去，汉城的夜景一如往日的热闹繁华——缎子似的深蓝里衬着宝石做的画，画里所有的金红赭绿都跳着光，所有的紫黛丹碧都伴着影。

这些相冲的颜色汇拢来，聚散开，轰轰烈烈，创出一个前所未有的新奇世界和无数不知名的孤岛，它们一座一座，诞生于重叠的光影之外，如梦似幻，虚无缥缈，海浪冲刷它，黑夜吞噬它——每一个人，皆是一座孤岛。

——嗤

火光在半明半暗的夜里燃起来，燃在姜义建掌心，炽热一闪而过，成宇抬头望过去，火在他眼中开出一朵橙红色的花，花绽放，立时又谢了，灰烬跌在地上。

“少抽点罢。”

屋外起了晚风，成宇从床上爬起来，轻轻叹了口气，方才上楼被压在墙壁上时脊背撞得不轻，他尽量的不敢动的太厉害，但还是感觉身后有东西正从那个轻微肿胀的地方流出来。

“还疼不疼？”姜义建把靠近过来的成宇揽在身上，手往后面探进去。

“咳……咳咳……”放进嘴里的烟沿着鼻腔呛进气管。

成宇说不出话，便只摇摇头，方才从姜义建手里拿过的烟又被接过去摁熄在床头的瓷白烟缸里。

“不会抽还逞能。”姜义建轻抚着成宇的背，挥手赶走弥漫在成宇身边的香烟气味。

“这不是……”成宇又咳了几声。

其实他不是不会抽，母亲过世之后的一段时间里，夜半梦魇醒来时，自己也曾经让这些橙红色的花周而复始的在指尖绽放又熄灭，只是因为有这过呼吸的毛病，所以后来才被医生明令禁止不允许再接触这一类东西。

姜义建很少在他旁边这样抽烟，身上的香水里偶尔混上的烟草气，见成宇时也总会尽量收拾干净。

他知道成宇的一切，好与不好，都知道。

只是今日的姜义建，成宇总是觉得有些不一样。方才火光照亮时姜义建垂眼的样子，形单影只的靠在那的样子，千丝万缕的，像黑夜中慢慢弥起的白烟，笼着整个天地，全部情绪，它们在告诉成宇——眼前这个人，此刻很不好。

“这不是，想尝尝姜宅里的烟是不是也和外头的一个味儿嘛。”成宇却不直白的点名，只是仍插科打诨的凑上来，伸出舌头，在姜义建嘴唇上舔一口，笑嘻嘻的自黑暗里望向他。

“我看你才属狗。”姜义建嘴上教训，手却把人圈着，托着他的屁股一举，成宇整个挂在自己身上，面对面赤裸的贴在一处，床头的台灯被打开。

屋子顿时灯光大盛，姜义建转过头来，成宇仍仔细的望着自己，眼睛很亮，眼里有火树银花，有炽热的金亮喷泉。

他依然在笑，微眯着眼，眼中有潭碧青的水，睫毛颤一颤，情色爱欲便千回百转的淌出来。

“不许这么看人。”姜义建捂着他的眼睛，吻他的唇。

实则却是自己在怕，怕他把这样的眼神落在任何一个无关的人身上，又怕自己被蛊惑，就此溺下去，沉下去，这辈子除了这个人，心里再放不下其他。

“……唔……”成宇被他吻的喘不过气，湿漉的眼睛沾湿指缝，津液从交缠的唇间淌下去，渗下去，爬过脖颈，漫过胸膛。

是明目张胆的色，消失在肉体相交的明暗里，熄了，灭了，只留下蜿蜒而炽热的，蛇形的情欲。

姜义建又勃起了，坚硬的顶着成宇，他把成宇拉近，抬起来，物事顶进湿软的后穴。

方才的余韵仍留在身体里，有些疼，要成宇感到后怕，可这后怕里又藏着期待，臣服，接纳，他双腿缠着姜义建的腰，仍要凑过去吻他。

“你……你不讲道理……哎！”他在姜义建纠缠亲吻的间隙里抱怨，有些恃宠的霸道，紧接着，便被人翻转过身，压伏在了床榻与身体之间。

可他偏就想这样对成宇不讲道理。

姜义俯下身，压在成宇身上说，“那又怎样？”

他揽着成宇颤抖的肩膀，从身后看着汗水沿这具美丽胴体的发梢一路淌下，流过脊骨，在腰窝积出浅浅的一滩，扭起来，冲撞开，就要积不住，积不住，便流到那媾合的泥泞之地。

手臂拉住床头栏杆时撞倒了台灯，姜黄的光暗下去，黑暗中他们谁也看不清对方，却一同缠绵，一同痴狂，紧紧交融在一起，成为盘踞在窗前那抹永远的白月光。

“那我……啊啊……”成宇被身后的人掌控在情欲和理智的交锋里，他笑着舔姜义建的手指，舌尖顺着指尖寻上去，划过手心，手腕，落下一个郑重其事的吻。

“也不离开你。”他把话说完。

心中的城防轰然坍塌。

姜义建觉得自己几乎就快落下泪来，在这场角逐，撕咬的孤独战争中，脑内的清明在这一刻当然无存。他只知道，该把自己放出去，放到成宇的身体里去，他向前刺着挺着，胯下传来轻而哑的呻吟。

这呻吟，是欢愉，是受罪，是一句承诺，是一个人。

姜义建捞起成宇便吻，与他一同重重跌回羽绒被的床榻间，埋首咬在成宇胸口，手指却伸进他嘴里，堵住了这催情至极的呻吟和承诺。

tbc.


End file.
